narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path
Translation I've been looking into the etymology for , and it's pretty interesting. It's strictly a Buddhist term, naturally. It's from the Chinese translation of the Sanskrit Tīrthika, which means "treading the outer path," specifically referring to someone who is walking a spiritual path towards enlightenment, but opposes Buddhist teachings (the "inner path"), and is basically going about it the wrong way. A proper English translation of Tīrthika apparantly doesn't exist, and "heretic" carries a prejorative connotation that isn't really intended by the term, though it still seems to be the most common translation of both Gedō and Tīrthika, and I can't really come up with anything better, apart from Tīrthika itself. Also interesting, is the same as the Chinese term for golem, though it's not used in Japanese to my knowledge. Regardless, I think "Demonic Statue" or "Demon Statue" conveys the meaning just fine. I think I'll add a simple "influences" section to this and the "Shinra Bansho" techniques to explain the Buddhist referances in their names, like with the Six Paths of Pain. FF-Suzaku (talk) 00:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) This is what i find out about peins summoning statue Heretical Doctri, (Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō). Gedo is related to buddhist pracitce gedo zen which means "Outside Way".In gedo zen, one's practice consist of prayer and attention to some entity or state of being which is related to one. Such practices might also involve the cultivation of various powers, in order to gain some control over the physics of day to day experience so that one can imagine oneself to be more "godlike." HUNTER* (talk) 14:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Kekkei genkai Why is this jutsu regarded as Kekkei genkai?Wreiad (talk) 15:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Rinnegan= master of life and death... :i'm pretty sure that's a technique that can't be copied or used outside of the Rinnegan. pretty much everything nagato did should be considered a kekkei genkai.... --Cerez365 (talk) 13:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Frankly speaking, that's more of an assumption, as there's no literal evidence, such a databook, claiming Nagato's jutsu were Rinnegan based or kekkei genkai I don't know why Narutowiki would take a misleading route. About 8 of his old jutsu were not described in the 3rd databook in that manner, and I don't see what Gedo Mazo has to do with the Rinnegan when other people have access to it.Wreiad (talk) 16:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke Was it explicitly said that Madara wants to sync Sasuke with the statue? If I remember correctly he just said he had to find someone else to replace Pain. I don't think he ever said Sasuke would be the one - actually it seems he has other plans for Sasuke. If I'm wrong, and Madara did say that, can someone direct me to the Manga chapter confirms this? Kjammer (talk) 05:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't remember him saying sasuke was going to be the one to sync with it either... from looking at the page history i see this was started by Cooltamerboy... - SimAnt 05:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Madara said something about to sync Sasuke with Gedo mazo in chapter 453, page 17. Jacce | Talk | 10:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::He just wants people in general to sync with it. And since you need a considerable amount of chakra, Sasuke would be a perfect candidate... --Cerez365 (talk) 13:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Tayuya isnt that the exayt same jutsu as tayuyas, i mean i admit its a thousand times stronger and bigger but still they both summon blindfolded demons which eat their opponents souls using ghost-snakes coming out of their mouth (talk) 21:14, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :No. It's not the same at all. The purposes are totally different. Yes, they are summoning techniques, but Tayuya uses them for fighting, and Outer path is used for sealing tailed beasts. --Ttogafer (talk) 21:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't Tayuya's ghost snakes eat chakra? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Not quite. They were made of unbalanced chakra, they had more "mind" than "stamina", so they when they attacked they devoured the "stamina" from opponents. Omnibender - Talk - 01:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) well at least when pain used it against hanzous men it was used for fighting and i figured if tayuya had more chakra or the rinnegan or something than it would have been the same jutsu but thats just speculation (talk) 20:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Why are two pages about a technique? Why are two pages about a technique? http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gedo_Mazo and http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning:_Demonic_Statue_of_the_Outer_Path Where is says that Gedo Mazo is Kekkei Genkai or technique of Rinnegan? :One is about the technique that Nagato uses with it and the other is about the statue as a storehouse for the Hosts --Cerez365 (talk) 13:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Similarity Should we add its similarity to ten tailed into the content? If we loook closely , gedo mazo looks exactly like ten tailed without tails , possibly due to the power separation did by SOSP . :It's a pure speculation. We could not just speculate. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 05:18, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Speculation and not very plausible speculation at that. We know where every bit of the Ten-Tails is, and they are: * Body locked inside of the Moon * Chakra exists in the form of the 9 Tailed Beasts. Skitts (talk) 07:57, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm not arguing about leaving it out as at this point it is speculation, but I believe it is distinctly more plausible than you describe Skitts. If anything it seems much more irrational that the moon was created to house a tailed beast's physical form. After all that would imply that the only moon we see in Naruto was not around in the time of the Sage, so how the hell did their world function without one? Not to mention, it wouldn't exactly be the first time Tobi has lied or told half-truths in order to throw people off. Besides that, a summoning technique generally takes something from one space and moves it to another. So even if the physical form of the Ten Tails was sealed in the moon, at no point is is stated that it is still in there. Granted we've seen since its first summoning that the statue isn't stored on the moon when not in use, but again, nothing pointing to the ten tails still being there. Similarly so, the Ten tails lost all its chakra when it was seperated into the 9 tailed beasts. So wouldn't it make sense that the beast itself could reabsorb this chakra? Certainly sounds more plausible than someone creating a giant statue container capable of housing the chakra of all the tailed beasts when it seems to be a very specific type of person who can even house one of these things. Still not advocating it be added, but not leaving out the possiblity that its true. -- (talk) 11:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Tobi Why is he listed as a user? He hasn't commanded the statue to suck souls out of people like Nagato. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Valid point. Omnibender - Talk - 19:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Using Gedo Mazo without the Rinnegan? Because in mangastream's translation of the latest chapter Madara stated you only need Senju DNA along with Uchiha power he would be able to control without the Rinnegan. This is a technique... also sign your posts and no links.--Elveonora (talk) 15:20, October 17, 2012 (UTC) animal path/outer path It must be either since Madara mentions he could summon Ten-Tails the moment he got Rinnegan--Elveonora (talk) 20:37, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Restructuring Well...given the latest chapters of the series, we saw that what was originally assumed as part of this technique, the chakra rods, were in truth something created by Madara. Part of the original assumption was that the technique envolved the rods impaling someone and was part of the reason to believe Obito summoning the Statue was different technique as at the time he was not shown being impaled by them, but in truth he already had them inside his body long before that. Given that it's now more than likely that this technique is only the summoning version for the Statue, not any derived technique. It's also silly to assume that there are two different summoning techniques for the same thing. Any opinions are welcomed. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:45, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yes/no/possibly/dunno. There's too many unknown factors. This has no databook coverage, right? Let's say ur right and it's just "summoning technique (ten-tails)" and the rods aren't part of it, rather it and the dragons are a separate technique altogether. Wait a sec, aren't they in fact Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals???--Elveonora (talk) 22:56, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I was wondering that myself...or maybe it is a natural ability of the Statue that was developed into the sealing technique...but that's another pickle altogether...the fact is that give how one of elements that was originally assumed as part of technique was proven as something completely different and separate begs the question...plus another thing is the name itself...it's not a technique name, it simply says summoning and the name of the thing...not like for example Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique or Quick Beheading Dance, etc, etc which are all offensive applications of the summoning technique, but that does not appear to be the case, simply the specific version to summon the Statue. Darksusanoo (talk) 23:08, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I believe the technique status was partly because of Summoning: Rashomon, which is given a databook entry despite also just being a regular application of Summoning, save for the two seals used (although recent portrayals of Summoning have even used none). The Demonic Statue was assumed to be an inanimate object at the time, like the Rashomon gates, and thus a technique.--BeyondRed (talk) 02:47, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Except the Statue is not an inanimate object...and one of the parts of the technique was shown as something completely different. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:48, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::We know the statue is a living thing now, but at the time this "technique" was first used, we knew nothing about it. With current knowledge, it seems unlikely this was meant to be a proper technique like Summoning: Rashomon. There's probably a very low chance it would get a databook entry.--BeyondRed (talk) 23:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Even if the article ends up be reestructured, it is, without a doubt, a technique. Go back to the chapter, and see font used. The font used when people use jutsu is almost always different, and is usually the determining factor when something that is said is or isn't considered a technique. The most recent example of this was Ino's Sensing Transmission. Omnibender - Talk - 01:12, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yes sempai, i know this is a technique...what i'm saying is that this technique is not all we made it up to be. That the rods are an add on to the Statue (As Madara is their true maker) and the chakra dragon is an ability of the statue rather than a part of this technique. Which means that unlike our previous assumption this technique is at best the Statue's version of the Summoning Technique...add the fact that only Rinnegan users can summon the Statue and this could be it, rather than a battle version of the Summoning Technique. Darksusanoo (talk) 19:00, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Anyone else care to join in? Darksusanoo (talk) 02:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Me again. I agree that this technique is nothing but a Rinnegan user's ability to summon the Ten-Tails for whatever reason and the rest (rods and dragons) are separate--Elveonora (talk) 13:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I am with Darksusanoo on this one. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 01:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) It's like people no longer care about credibility and correctness of articles, they just like "meh, it's good as is whenever true or false" I mean at last, we did finally manage to separate Konan's ocean thingy and paper god person whatever. This may be something similar, simply a misinterpretation of what's been said and done. What we have learned: * a Rinnegan user can summon the Jubi * black rods are Madara's doing * those dragons are of Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals So if we sum it all, there's nothing to this technique. Madara/Obito placed the rods into Jubi in order to control/suppress it and the rods then pierced Nagato which then allowed him to use Jubi through Outer Path in return. And would the majority disagree, the article still may contain false contents--Elveonora (talk) 12:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Bump. Darksusanoo (talk) 00:22, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Recent chapter disputes this fact outright. They are not created by Madara.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:06, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Hum, no they don't sempai...other than the mess these chapters caused, Madara's statement is clear, if a bit iffy on the details...Darksusanoo (talk) 00:46, August 26, 2013 (UTC) bringing this up again I still stand firm when it comes to this. There isn't enough evidence if any for the claims in the article. It insists to be a technique where after the statue is summoned, it proceeds to perform back acupuncture and then it swallows souls with magical dragons, while my opinion is that "Summoning: Demonic Statue of Outer Path" is what Madara used to summon Gedo Mazo back to "Earth" from the Moon and later as the Ten-Tails on the battlefield. The black rods, soul-sucking dragons and all aren't part of this technique.--Elveonora (talk) 17:10, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Bump--Elveonora (talk) 13:29, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :Bump--Elveonora (talk) 17:20, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :What do you mean? Nagato called it "口寄せ・外道魔像 (Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō)" when he used it against Hanzo. All Madara did was summon it from the Moon, once his acquisition of the Rinnegan caused some seal to break which kept the statue there. Skitts (talk) 17:40, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I mean that what he did was no different than summoning of Gamabunta or Kurama. He simply used Summoning Technique on Gedo Mazo and the black rods + dragons weren't part of the summoning.--Elveonora (talk) 18:13, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :::And when Minato and Jiraiya summoned giant toads to crush other large creatures, they were just doing a regular summoning too, and yet Kishimoto labelled it as a new technique, but we didn't just give it to Naruto until he actually did the technique himself. It's not our fault Kishimoto keeps doing this. :P Skitts (talk) 18:28, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Except specialized forms of summonings have names, like Summoning: Toad Shop Technique or Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer while the name of this doesn't suggest any rods or dragons.--Elveonora (talk) 18:35, July 19, 2014 (UTC) The technique have been named in the new databook and also talks about the lethal effect of the rods that only Nagato survived by being an Uzumaki. --Gojita (talk) 16:35, November 14, 2014 (UTC)Gojita Hand Seals In chapter 606, page 13, Madara is shown with Mirrored Ram, he said that he summoned Demonic Statue from the moon, so should we add it.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 19:11, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Madara and Obito Why are they listed as users? The trivia even notes that what they did was different. This appears to be a specialized form of summoning, while what they did was just basic summoning without the black receivers and chakra/soul sucking dragons.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:32, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :Jin no Sho explicitly listed them as users as well. It would seem that just summoning is enough to consider one an user, the soul-sucking being an extra. Omnibender - Talk - 19:59, January 4, 2018 (UTC)